Miss Pierce
by VampireKaira
Summary: The day that Katherine met Elijah. It was all because of Caroline. All human AU. Kalijah. Part of my 'The Human Lives of the Mikaelsons' series.


"Really Caroline? Really?" Katherine Pierce looked disgusted. "You signed us up for a fun run? I hate running!"

Caroline gave Katherine a puppy dog look. "It's for charity Kat seriously. Anyway, I need a running partner"

"A running partner? Why don't you ask Enzo? I'm sure he would be more than happy to run with you" Katherine leered mockingly.

"Eww Kat. That's so wrong. I can't help it if he likes me. And I don't like him. Not that way." Caroline argued. "I've already signed you up so you have to do it now. Please Kat, pretty please"

Katherine knew Caroline was lying about something. She normally did things for charity but they were like bake-sales or volunteering not running. "Tell me the truth Barbie. Why are you doing this? Then, I'll consider helping you"

"It's for the children with cancer Kat" Caroline looked indignant. Katherine stood there staring at Caroline with ice cold eyes. "Okay, I'll tell you. My boss is making me run in it to promote the charitable nature of his business" Caroline confessed. She worked for a small, local business as their PR consultant. "Every year a staff member is volunteered for it and they have to do it. Or they get fired"

"Caroline you do know that's illegal right. He can't make you do anything" Katherine was deadly serious now. She was a stylist for movie stars like Nina Martin and Joe Black but she had an iron core. She knew her legal rights and fight on Caroline's behalf. "Let me call my lawyer Alaric Saltzman"

"No I can't afford it and I need this job Kat. I'll just do it" Caroline protested.

"No way Caroline! This guy needs to be sued" Katherine refused to be swayed. "On the money front, you know I've got that big trust fund so you don't need to worry. But, we are doing this. It isn't the first time he's forced you to do something. This is the third"

The first time was when Caroline was new. Her boss Damon Salvatore forced her to stay behind every day for her first month and refused to pay her for the extra hours. The second time was when he needed a trophy girlfriend to show off. But Caroline did it because she needed the money. She wanted to design her own fashion range and have her own boutique. That all cost money which she didn't have. So she put up with his unreasonable demands.

"Damn I can't get through to my lawyer" Katherine was pissed off. Her best friend was being abused and her lawyer wasn't answering. "Let me ask his firm if there's anyone to take the case"

"Leave it Kat. It's no biggie" Caroline tried to stop Katherine but she refused to listen. "I'll do it"

"Too late. We have an appointment with a Mr Elijah Mikaelson." Katherine informed Caroline. "We need to be there in an hour. It's a free consultation and then he'll let us know what needs to be done. Now let's beautify ourselves. We can't turn up looking like immature messes"

Caroline was about to protest but then she decided just to go with it. Kat was right. They needed to look professional not like some silly college girls. She decided on lacy white work top with a blue pencil skirt and matching tailored jacket with her favourite black heels. Katherine went for a work wear purple bodycon dress with a cropped black suit jacket and a pair of black stilettos. They at least looked professional now.

The Meeting...

Elijah's attention was immediately caught by the brunette out of the two women who entered his office for a consultation. She had wonderful, long curly brown hair that he felt like running his hands through. She was also dressed to impress and Elijah felt his eyes moving down her body. He wanted her. The longing increased when she sat down and flashed him a teasing grin.

"Hello. I'm Katherine Pierce. We're here to discuss my friend Caroline who suffers abuse at work. Right Caroline?" Katherine stated. The man-Elijah- was undeniably gorgeous with his deep dark hair and professional manner. His suit was a dark shade of blue that suited him so much and his tie was another shade of blue. Katherine wanted to use that tie for other purposes. She wanted him. She could feel the desire burn inside her. "Caroline's boss is unreasonable"

As Caroline explained her problems to Elijah Mikaelson, Katherine just sat there mentally undressing him. He was so handsome and she just wanted a little alone time with him. Once would be enough. She wanted to rip that suit right off him and take that tie. It's a pity he was a lawyer. They weren't normally fun.

"It seems we can make a case against Mr Salvatore." Elijah explained how and what they would say to ensure prosecution. "I will be right back Miss Forbes. I just need to collect some paperwork for you to sign" He exited.

"Are you sure you're okay paying for it Kat?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah of course. Especially if it means I get to see Mr Sexy Suit more often. He is one handsome, good looking man" Katherine told Caroline. Then she began talking about all the things she wanted to do to him whilst Caroline looked slightly repulsed.

"You want to rip my tie and do what Miss Pierce?" Elijah had overheard some of their conversation. Caroline blushed whilst Katherine looked him straight in the eye with a seductive smile. "It appears we share the same sentiments. I will see you for dinner this Saturday. Here is my number Miss Pierce"

"Katherine" She purred sexily. "But you can call me what you like Mr Mikaelson"

"Come on Kat. Let's go" Caroline dragged Katherine out of the room.

"Bye Elijah" Katherine left the room with a sexy little strut. She was a tease and she knew it.

"Goodbye Katerina" He said softly after she had left. He was quite looking forward to this date. She seemed fiery and passionate. A world away from the types of women his mother introduced him to like Hayley. It would be interesting. Provided his siblings did not find a way to ruin it as they usually did. Maybe, he would ask Niklaus to keep them away.

 **A/N Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Kaira x**


End file.
